


Bubblegum Boy In: A High-Top Stakes Situation!

by ForbiddenArcanum



Category: Original Work
Genre: Braindrain, Clones, Himbo, Hyper Scat, M/M, Scat, Transformation, Twincest, Twins, Vore, Voyeurism, cloning, disposal, forced transformation, himbofication, hyper cock, mass vore, muscle growth (minor), toony physics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 20:11:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17814725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForbiddenArcanum/pseuds/ForbiddenArcanum
Summary: A story about a mysterious package delivered on a Sunday–wait, but there’s no post on Sunday… And why does it smell like candy? Like, does this shoe look, like, hahaha, weeeeird to you? LOL! #GetEmpty





	Bubblegum Boy In: A High-Top Stakes Situation!

The doorbell rung, catching Nat off guard. He wasn’t expecting any visitors, but maybe an old friend had dropped by? He was on spring break right now… although, he didn’t really have any plans—so a visit would be absolutely perfect!

He opened the door quickly, surprised to find nobody but sun-drenched sidewalks and a small green yard. He looked around, up, and then down—and finally spotted it. A medium sized pink-and-yellow package. He picked it up, reading the address, and found it was addressed to… him?

“It’s… Sunday, right?” Nat whispered to himself, taking it inside and shutting the door. The package was weighty, so it definitely wasn’t some sort of weird junk mail. He set it down on the counter, grabbing the letter opener and slicing it open carefully. The bright yellow tape gave way easily, and he opened the flaps to find two large shoes sitting inside: Bright pink hi-tops with pastel yellow soles and laces. They were about a size 13, and the insides so plush and soft…

But wait, he didn’t order these. He checked the address—Nat Summers, 512 Cherry Grove Lane… yeah, this was definitely his. They even handwrote it, and his neighbors had vastly different names… so this was definitely meant for him. But why would someone send him shoes? And such big ones, no less? Nat was a size 9 at biggest, and there was no way these were gonna fit him.

And then the smell hit him.

Bubblegum, strong as if someone was chewing it right in front of his face, wafted up from the shoes themselves. It smelled like sugar, sweet sticky sugar, slowly going up his nose and invading his thoughts, wrapping each little thought bubble in a tight, pink bubble and cradling it ever so nicely…

It wasn’t long before Nat’s battered sneakers clattered to the side of the room, and he slowly slipped on the too-big hi-tops onto his feet. God, did that feel so fucking good… They were warm, snug, and roomy. He couldn’t stop wiggling his feet, feeling the sweet, soft feeling of the plush insides against his soles and his toes.

“W-Wait,” Nat stammered, leaning down to take the shoes off, “This… this is weird, hahah… I should send them—” As he reached down, the pastel yellow laces tightened very suddenly, locking the mouths of the hi-tops right around the bottom of his shins! The bright pink material of the shoes looked back up at him, taunting him as he tried to struggle them off, to no avail.

“Wait, what the fuck…?” Nat gasped, trying harder and harder to shove the shoes off of his feet, but they only clung tighter. The size 13’s were feeling way less roomy now, and his panic was only rising. How did they move on their own? Why were they so tight now, and… and why was his head tingling? He brushed it off as panic first, but then it grew stronger, and he watched his brown fringe slowly move upwards and out of his vision. He stumbled to the bathroom, gasping and nearly screaming at what he saw.

It was him in the mirror, but his hair had restyled itself—longer in the front, shorter everywhere else, and swept up into an enormous, well-styled quiff… and it was pink. A pastel, bubblegum pink. He grabbed at it—it was incredibly soft, and the product in it wasn’t noticeable at all. He let go, and it sprung back into place. He tried again, mussing his hair… and it snapped back to a perfect quiff again. Like some sort of weird cartoon…

He didn’t have much time to contemplate his new hairstyle, as his eyesight was getting… blurry. He rubbed them again and again, the image in front of him only getting more out of focus… until he felt something slide onto his face out of nowhere. A pair of pastel pink bubblegum glasses, the lenses in them suddenly focusing his vision… The frames were a little hipster-y, but otherwise pretty cute, and they went SO well with his hair—wait, why did he care about that? He had to try and stop all of this!

But like, he JUST got this cute tan! Wait, what tan—

And his entire body tingled as his complexion slowly turned a few shades darker, his lips plumping up and becoming kissing, blowjob-giving beauties. He touched them, his lips now more sensitive than ever, and gasped as he felt the new additions to his body. His knees wobbled as his body was wracked by his newfound sensitivity. His nipples perked up under his shirt… which, heyyy, why was he like, even wearing a shirt?

In one swift and somehow-practiced motion, Nat whipped off his glasses, sexily stripped his shirt off, and then put his glasses back on slowly, licking his lips, making the plump beauties glisten. He winked at himself in the mirror, and giggled, covering his mouth with a hand as he watched his body change even more… this was like, sooo exciting? Like, he didn’t even like, get it… but he like, took out his iPhone and just started like, recording!

“Heyyy, guys! Like, watch this!” He grinned as suddenly his facial features shifted—a less pronounced nose, thinner eyes, plucked pink eyebrows, and a set of dazzling white teeth. His chest pumped up slightly, giving his waist a visual trim as his pecs now took over most of his new torso. His waist trimmed down even more, making him almost cartoonishly top-heavy, only accentuated as he felt his backside slowly grow and expand… He grabbed it on camera, giggling.

“Like, I could sit like, anywhere with this! Look!” His jeans rrripped apart, the buttons flying everywhere and his plump, juicy ass expanding out of them. He even turned around to show a warm, dripping, bubblegum pink hole, ready to take a cock… but he only had one in mind.

He switched from a live video to a private chat, streaming solely for one person—someone named Damian.

“Damiii, look, look!” Nat giggled as he fingered his asshole, spreading it wide. “I… I need your cock inside me! I need you to pound me and fill me up like a good boy!” He panted, and gasped as he turned around… slowly, his cock grew. Bigger and bigger, his modest 5” cock pumping up to 8” with a single throb, doubling in length with the next throb… and again!

Before he knew it, his cock was enormous, throbbing above his head, his balls the size of well-filled beach balls. He couldn’t believe it—but he loved it so much! He could show off so much of himself, and he’d never felt more hot… and… and wait, wasn’t there some sort of tradeoff to this?

The gears in his head started turning, and his eyes crossed as he tried to think and remember what… what being hot meant! You could be hot, or you could be… s… smm… smaaar… what was that word?!

He didn’t have any more time to think, what with the BANG coming from his head like a breaking machine, buckets of bubblegum pink goop exploding out of his ears!

Ohhh, it was, like… smart? Haha, he like, definitely wasn’t that! He flunked out of grade school, duhhh! He devoted his, like, whole life to just Dami! He shook his ass for him, took pictures for him, came for him, and did whatever Dami ever told him to do!

He slowly moved to his living room—he lived alone with Dami now, and his room was filled with pictures of himself and Dami, especially his highest rated Instagram posts! So many of his enormous cock, so many of Dami fucking him… he loved every second of it!

And it was about to get a lot better.

Dami came home! He came in right through the door, giving Nat a nice treat—a skinny, ginger twink. About college age, and 6 feet tall! He was shivering, but Nat didn’t mind.

“Go ahead, Nat.” Dami said. “A nice snack for my himbo!”

“Okay, Damiii!” Nat said, bringing the ginger close. The boy tried to scream, but Nat shoved his face deep into his cockhead, sucking him down—his head first, bubblegum pink cum oozing out and covering his body as he slipped lower and lower…

“Unnngh, yes, Dami, I love it when you give me treats! Cause I’m a good himbo, like, just for youuu, Dami!” With a SLURP and a satisfied grumble from his balls, Nat gasped as his body started tingling again… and there was a stretching noise as his cock suddenly split into two! He moaned loudly as his balls grew again, splitting into two… and like some weird cartoony gag, he slowly split in half, from between his legs all the way up to his perfect quiff…!

And then POP! Both halves completed themselves all of a suddenly, producing two identical, huge-cocked, and idiot himbos wearing the same hi-tops.

“Uhhhnng, Damiii~” Nat moaned, turning around and presenting his asshole to Damian.

“Yeah, fuck us, like, real hard, Dami!” Nick giggled, wrapping his arm around his new twin’s, the both of them turning around and grinning as they wiggled their enormous asses, pink holes dripping with lubed up fluids.

The only thing harder than Dami’s throbbing cock was deciding which one to fuck first…

He started with Nat, pounding into him hard, his cock slipping in quickly into his tight ass. Moans escaped Damian’s mouth as he pounded into him hard, and eventually, Damian was sitting back on the floor, not moving at all as Nat rode him like an expert, moaning and panting, his enormous cock throbbing.

“Mnnnfff, baaabe, like, yaaaas, really give it to me, uhn! Uhnnn!”

Nick grinned, filming the whole thing on his iPhone, posting it live to Instagram:

[Like OMG, Dami totally wrecking my bro’s ass! Sooo hot, wish we had some snacks ;) xoxo #GetEmpty #ComeHereBois]

In a few minutes, a low rumbling was heard through the walls as Dami plunged his cock into one bubblegum boy’s hole, then into the other, fucking the both of them at once, both of them moaning and dripping large pink puddles of bubblegum flavored cum onto the floor! The walls shook, and the door rattled, until suddenly an enormous flood of boys spilled into the house, surrounding Dami and the boys… and Nat licked his lips.

“Ohhh my god, finally! Like, who’s fiiirst?” He giggles, and a pair of incredibly buff, blonde models step forwards… their eyes pink, completely entranced by these boys. As Nat opens his mouth incredibly wide, Nick does the same over Damian’s cock. The twin models slip their slender, buff legs into Nat’s mouth, getting swallowed slowly as they distort and bulge out of Nat’s throat.

“Yes, please, please, we want to be a part of you!”

“Eat us up!”

Nat obliges, eyes crossing as he gulp, gulp, GUUUULPS them down slowly, up to their chest, their faces contorted with ecstasy, their cocks spasming and climaxing in Nat’s throat as he slowly gulps down their heads, ending it with a satisfying BLUUUUUUUURCH! His tummy bulged and bounced, sloshing, the two models inside giggling and wobbling and slowly digesting. In a flash, Nat and Nick switch places, Nat’s enormous stomach now under him as he sucks Dami off, bobbing up and down with his enormous, plump lips, sucking and licking across the shaft and around the head, slowly eeking out little dribbles of pre-cum.

Nick swallows the next two boys—a buffer, six foot ginger and his five foot blonde boyfriend, gulping them down with ease, letting out another belch and moaning as the boys switch again… and again, and again, their guts stretching and pushing against the floor, gurgling and moving and slowly sloshing into their lower bellies…

The crowd is sucked up quickly, like an enormous two-head vacuum, and both boys groan and moan as they lick the sides of Dami’s shaft, sucking his head in turns, their tummies slowly condensing smaller and smaller until…

“U-Uhhnnn, it’s coming! Like, uhhh!”

“Yeah, like, me, like, tooooo?”

They both pant and moan, their tummies gurgling and sloshing when suddenly—they gasp and their asses EXPLODE with an enormous, tree-trunk thick log of pink shit, the prey digested suddenly flung out of their ass, bones and skulls littering the pink log as they moaned and came enormous amounts of bubblegum cum, sucking and licking harder than ever—and gasped as they both came in time with Dami, who could hardly contain himself anymore, spooging all over both of their faces! They licked it up, and gasped as the shit flow slowly stopped, the entire room pink and smelling of bubblegum, and the two boys crawled up, snapping picture after picture with their iPhone of them and the spent, sexually pleased Damian:

[LOL! Such a gud date nite w Dami!!! He’s like, the best??? #GetEmpty #DamiNickNat4Lyfe]


End file.
